Sing With Me
by Wastedguilt
Summary: AU between Harry and Draco, One shot. A bit angsty depending on how you look at it.


  This short fiction was inspired by the song Freiflug by Megaherz. It was a hard choice between using the English lyrics, or the German ones. The scene generally came as a daydream while listening to it. Technically, it takes place as an AU. It has nothing to do with magic…or the Hogwarts world, merely just borrowing the characters. Not to mention, Harry and Draco seem to…switch rolls, as Draco doesn't have the stuck up, Holier Than Thou attitude. This fiction leaves more to the imagination. Think of it as you wish. There wont be more to this one.  
________________________________________________  
Entranced...I couldn't help but feel that way as I gazed at you, ebony hair falling into your face as you stood at the building edge, weight supported by the side railing. I couldn't help but feel ugly in your presence, so young…so weak. You never knew I watched you, worshiped you from afar as you sung, accent melting into every word.  
  
Though tonight, I couldn't help but feel you knew I was there, leaning against the door frame that led up from the stair well of the building. Your voice soothed my torn heart, calmed the nerves from the stressful day. As the months passed by, you always seemed to be here, seemed to be waiting for something. You always seemed the same, tranquil, thoughtful, like you didn't have a worry in whatever life you had. You were a complete stranger to me. I didn't know you, I knew nothing, except your beauty and your voice.  
  
Though tonight, I got to know you. As my worn shoe scuffed against the cement, you turned your head quickly, inspecting the noise. Though I wasn't there when you spoke, your accent making every word more alluring, dragging me back down to earth. A simple step was all it took, that grace you seemed to posses to make me feel small again. How could I even think myself worthy to be standing here, invading whatever personal space you built up. This shaggy haired boy, it was like pairing a swan with a rat.   
  
Though tonight, you didn't shoo me away with hateful words. I looked up at you, emerald eyes meeting dull grey ones as you smiled, taking another step closer. It scared me, no…I wasn't scared, and yet I took a step away, not sure what to expect from you. Noticing this, you let out a laugh, before asking me if I liked to sing. I had to have looked pitiful, cowering under your gaze as I nodded, noticing a spark in those already handsome features. You lifted a hand, holding it out towards me.   
  
"Sing with me."   
  
I didn't understand at first. How could I accept such an offer? And yet, as you started to hum, I recognized the tune, and couldn't help but move towards you, feeling drawn to that beautiful voice once more.   
  
**Just a little bit, a small bit  
The bridge is burning, no way back  
No fear for eternity  
The end is near  
  
**I felt a pull, closing my eyes as I sung with you, our voices seeming to combine. No longer did I feel below you, ugly to you, shameful of your presence, but I felt like your equal. You made me whole, just by a few simple words, replacing the cold that claimed my heart.  
  
**It's time I have to go  
We will see each other again soon  
For so long this addiction has been haunting me  
Which drains my power  
  
**I felt again…your body against mine as we seemed to stand at the edge, wind wrapping around us as the city noise continued below. And as I drunk in that feeling, you took my hands in yours, lifting me up to stand on the railing.  
  
"Do you trust me, Draco?"  
  
Did I? I didn't know…but I found myself nodding as your arms found their way around my waist. And even as I felt you relax, letting us slip off the railing, I didn't think anything of it.  
  
**And I fly, and I fly, and I fly  
Every night I take off  
And I fly, and I fly, and I fly  
This night I take of  
I fly free  
  
**The feeling of falling…not many people got to experience it, and yet…it was the greatest feeling of all. Being weightless…and most of all, being weak and vulnerable to whatever was to greet you at the bottom. You pulled me closer as the back of your clothes shred, and though I didn't want to think about it, that wasn't the only sound I heard. Shredding skin, the cracking of bones. Though, we weren't at the bottom yet…I wasn't in pain.   
  
**A little step, it's easy  
Ah - Never-ending ease   
Prefer to be saved death as alone in life  
Can longing be a sin  
  
Just a step forward  
I spread my arms  
A last greeting, a last kiss  
What a victory  
  
**You caught us, as loose feathers took to the air, you lifted us away from the cement below, lifting us above everything I've ever known, and away from everything bad I had ever felt.   
  
"Open your eyes."   
  
**I jump down, nothing special  
Soon I am out, soon I am free  
I am alive like never before  
In my fantasy  
  
**I had to hesitate. What was I going to see? I was scared to know the truth. Though as I followed your command, you laughed, hearing the gasp that came from my dry lips. I could only think that we were among the stars, flying above the world below us.  
  
"Thank you Harry…"  
  
It was the only thing I managed before drifting off, finding closure at last.**  
  
And I fly, and I fly, and I fly  
Every night I take off  
And I fly, and I fly, and I fly  
This night I take off  
  
Every night I lie awake  
Every night I am high  
Every night I take off  
This night I fly free**


End file.
